onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Diabelski owoc
Diabelski Owoc (悪魔の実 Akuma no Mi), zwany również jako Szatański Owoc, Przeklęty Owoc bądź jako Mistyczny Owoc (w angielskim dubbingu stacji 4Kids). Owoc, który to po zjedzeniu daję różnego rodzaju niesamowite i dziwaczne umiejętności, zależne od rodzaju spożytego owocu i jego typu. Opis Podobno tajemnica ich mocy ukryta jest gdzieś na Grand Line. Z powodu rzadkości spotkania się z nimi (zwłaszcza poza Grand Line) powstały niewiarygodne opowieści i trudno jest stwierdzić, czy pewne rzeczy są faktem czy fikcją. Przeciętny człowiek nie wie nic albo bardzo praktycznie nie wie czym one są. Ze względu na ich niesamowitą moc, cena diabelskiego owocu przekracza na rynku nawet 100.000.000. Po pewnym czasie, gdy w mandze ponownie został poruszony temat o diabelskich owocach, faktem stało się, że każdy owoc jest inny i smakuje niezbyt dobrze.Cena owocu zależy od tego czy da się go zidentyfikować oraz, jeśli identyfikacja przebiegła pomyślnie, od mocy jaką określony owoc daję użytkownikowi. Przykład Ope Ope no Mi pokazał, że pewne Diabelskie Owoce mogą być warte nawet 5.000.000.000 lub więcej. Na świecie nie może istnieć drugi taki sam Diabelski Owoc. Owoce są w różnych kształtach, kolorach i posiadają specyficzne wirowane wzorki. W czasie spożywania konsument nabywa specjalną cechę owocu, choć nie od razu to sobie uświadamia. Zjedzenie takiego owocu niesie jedną poważną konsekwencję. Użytkownik Diabelskiego Owocu traci na zawsze zdolność pływania jak i utrzymywanie się na wodzie, wobec czego staje się bezradny podczas zanurzania w morskiej toni (lub staję się "kotwicą" w japońskim żarcie). Morze to nie jedyna słabość i zagrożenie użytkowników Diabelskiego Owocu, gdyż istnieję pewien kamień morski zwany Kairoseki, który emituje taką samą energię co morze. Kamień ten poprzez fizyczny kontakt z użytkownikiem Diabelskiego Owocu osłabia go, a w przypadku dłuższego kontaktu fizycznego nawet pozbawia całkowicie mocy. Dlatego więc Marines wykorzystują Kairoseki do budowy klatek więziennych i kajdanek. Identyfikacja Naukowcy z Grand Line stworzyli książkę z listą wymienionych diabelskich owoców. Niestety nie wszystkie owoce są w niej zidentyfikowane i dopiero same spożycie ich, wyjawi, jaką moc kryły w sobie. W spisie diabelskich owoców tej książki, występują nawet owoce, których dotychczas jeszcze nikt nie posiadł ich mocy. Najbardziej godnym uwagi przykładem jest Czarnobrody w poszukiwaniu owocu Yami Yami no Mi (owoc ciemności), który zapamiętał każdy szczegół tego owocu i czekał latami na zdobycie go, co w końcu mu się udało. Katalogi i książki również zostały wspomniane przez Spandama i Sanji'ego. Natomiast Shanks i jego załoga już wiedziała jaki Diabelski Owoc zjadł Luffy, zanim pierwszy raz wykorzystał go. Spandam również wspomniał krótko, że Diabelskie Owoce wytwarzają tajemniczą aurę, która często pomaga w identyfikacji owocu. Jednakże owoce, które dostarczył Kaku i Kalifie zawierają nieznaną aurę i nie można ich zidentyfikować. Nie zostało jeszcze dokładnie wyjaśnione, jak naukowcy i inni zdobyli tą wiedzę. Przykład Brooka, który zjadł owoc Yomi Yomi no Mi może sugerować, że pierwsze katalogi mają powyżej pięćdziesięciu lat. Brook bowiem wiedział jaki Diabelski Owoc zjadł oraz jakie były jego podstawowe właściwości pomimo faktu, że moc tego owocu zaczyna działać dopiero po śmierci użytkownika. Może to sugerować, że Brook miał w jakiś sposób dostępną o nim wiedzę, a przynajmniej na temat swojego Diabelskiego Owocu. Zgodnie z tym co mówił Oda w SBS, ta sama moc Diabelskiego Owocu może występować więcej niż jeden raz, lecz nie w tym samym czasie. Duża część fanów uważa, gdy użytkownik Diabelskiego Owocu zatonie w morzu, to właśnie morze powoduje, że owoc ponownie się odradza. Ostatecznie na przykładzie Mera Mera no Mi, owocu którego użytkownikiem był Ace, który zginął, zostało wytłumaczone, że wystarczy by użytkownik owocu w jakikolwiek sposób stracił życie w świecie One Piece, by moce Diabelskiego Owocu opuściły martwe ciało i "odrodziły" się w innym miejscu. Jedyny wyjątek od reguły stanowi Yomi Yomi no Mi, który jest owocem wskrzeszającym użytkownika. Oznacza to, że gdy użytkownik umrze "po raz pierwszy" to moc Diabelskiego Owocu umożliwi duszy użytkownika powrót do ciała i będzie utrzymywać go przy życiu bez względu na stan w jakim będzie ciało (co, jak pokazał przykład Brooka, dotyczy nawet przypadku gdy z ciała zostaną same kości), aż do ponownej śmierci. Jest to więc jedyny znany Diabelski Owoc, który aktywuje się dopiero po "pierwszej" śmierci użytkownika (jednakże niemożliwość pływania działa od razu po spożyciu tegoż owocu). Pozostałe Diabelskie Owoce działają zaraz po zjedzeniu, a moc Diabelskiego Owocu opuszcza użytkownika po śmierci i odradza się w innym owocu gdzieś na świecie. Doktor Vegapunk, główny naukowiec Marines, który jest odpowiedzialny za badania nad skutkami Diabelskich Owoców i morskiego kamienia, odkrył, że spożycie dwóch Diabelskich Owoców doszczętnie niszczy ciało użytkownika. Jedynym wyjątkiem od reguły jest Marshall D. Teach. Również badania uczonego doprowadziły do opracowania metody, która pozwala, aby martwy przedmiot (np. pistolet, miecz) posiadł moc Diabelskiego Owocu. W mandze jeszcze nie wyjaśniono, jak tego dokonał. Tony Tony Chopper w czasie pięciu lat w ramach praktyk zawodowych u pani doktor Kurehy, stworzył narkotyk zwany Rumble Ball, który potrafi zwiększyć efekt Diabelskiego Owocu. Jak dotąd jest on jedynym do tej pory pokazanym konsumentem tego narkotyku. Według niego "Rumble Ball" zakłóca fale formy Diabelskiego Owocu. Spożycie tego narkotyku przez użytkownika Diabelskiego Owocu typu Zoan pozwala na zwiększenie liczby transformacji z trzech przemian aż do sześciu. Jednakże efekt narkotyku nie jest stały i trwa zaledwie 3 minuty. Po zjedzenieniu dwóch pigułek Rumble Ball następuje brak kontroli nad transformacjami, a po spożyciu trzech pigułek (w przypadku Choppera) nie panuje nad własnym ciałem wraz z utratą świadomości i przybiera formę ogromnego potwora o przerażającej sile oraz wytrzymałości - Monster Point, która zarazem strasznie wyczerpuje organizm. Użytkownicy i ich ubranie Moce Diabelskiego Owocu działają też na ubranie użytkownika. Ubiór, który użytkownik ma na sobie w danej chwili, podlega podobnym zasadom co ciało użytkownika: rośnie lub kurczy się wraz z jego ciałem, rozciąga się czy też podobnie jak Logia staje się "płynne" i przepuszcza ataki by następnie wrócić do swej oryginalnej formy wraz z ciałem użytkownika. Nie wiadomo czemu tak się dzieje choć możliwe, że autor mangi wprowadził tą zasadę gdyż wiele postaci w wyniku działania swoich Diabelskich Owoców traciłoby bardzo często swoje ubranie i kończyło półnago lub całkiem nago. Informacje o Przebudzeniu Diabelskiego Owocu mogą w pewnym stopniu tłumaczyć dlaczego ubranie współgra z ciałem władającego. Przebudzenie Owocu thumb|250px|right|Przebudzony owoc Ito Ito no mi pozwala zmieniać otoczenie na niciPrzebudzenie to umiejętność dostępna dla użytkowników mocy Diabelskich Owoców. Została po raz pierwszy wspomniana przez Crocodila w Impel Down w stosunku do owoców Zoan strażników. Przebudzenie miało dawać im dużo większą wytrzymałość i szybszą regenerację nawet z poważnych ran. Donquixote Doflamingo opisał przebudzenie jako "zupełnie inny świat" gdzie moce użytkownika wpływają nie tylko na jego własne ciało ale też na otoczenie. W jego przypadku, przebudzenie jego Ito Ito no Mi umożliwia mu przekształcenie otoczenia w sznury by wzmocnić swój sznurowy arsenał w walce z przeciwnikiem. Przebudzenie może też tłumaczyć istnienie podwójnego, skrajnie różnego klimatu obok siebie na jednej wyspie w Punk Hazard: na jednej połowie szaleje wieczna zima (Kuzan i jego Hie Hie no Mi) a na drugiej połowie jest niemiłosiernie gorąco i działają czynne wulkany (Sakazuki - użytkownik Magu Magu no Mi). Mity i legendy Ze względu na rzadkość występowania i niezwykłe moce, które dają, wokół diabelskich owoców narosło wiele legend, nie zawsze mających cokolwiek wspólnego z prawdą: * Eric wierzył, że osoba, która zje diabelski owoc, automatycznie zawiera pakt z diabłem w zamian za moc owocu. Po śmierci zaś dusza użytkownika zostaje przez diabła zabrana do piekła jako zapłata za otrzymaną moc (legenda występuję tylko w Anime). * Jabra słyszał legendy, że jeśli władający zbliży się za bardzo do innego diabelskiego owocu, to wtedy z ciała użytkownika i owego owocu wyskoczą diabły, które zaczną ze sobą walkę i rozerwą ciało władającego na strzępy. Jego koledzy po fachu poprawili jego błędny osąd: opisana przez Jabrę sytuacja zdarzy się tylko w wypadku, gdyby użytkownik owocu spróbował zjeść jeszcze jeden szatański owoc. Natomiast samo zbliżenie się i dotykanie innych diabelskich owoców przez władających jest całkowicie nieszkodliwe (Manga i Anime). Możliwości wydobycia mocy diabelskich owoców Piraci Czarnobrodego znaleźli sposoby na wydobycie mocy użytkowników z ich martwych ciał. Marshall D. Teach wykorzystuje w tym celu moc Yami Yami no Mi, by mocą grawitacji wyciągnąć ich moc. Ponadto Jesus Burgess sam atakuje użytkowników owoców nożem, z zamiarem zdobycia diabelskiego owocu, co może sugerować, że istnieje jeszcze jedna metoda wydostania mocy diabelskich owoców która najprawdopodobniej wymaga wycięcia jakiegoś organu władającego. Typy Diabelskich Owoców Diabelskie Owoce dzielą się na trzy podstawowe typy: Logia, Zoan i Paramecia. Logia Najpotężniejszy i najrzadszy pośród wszystkich typów diabelskich owoców (jedyny rodzaj diabelskiego owocu, który jest rzadszy niż Logia to Mityczne Zoan). Użytkownik, który konsumował owoc Logii, otrzymuje moc jednego z elementu naturalnego (np. ogień, lód, dym, piasek itd) i wtedy również jego całe ciało przybiera taką formę. A ponadto potrafi także tworzyć ten element naturalny i manipulować nim. Użytkownicy Logii są praktycznie nie do pokonania, gdyż żadne fizyczne ataki (np. kule armatnie, miecze) nie działają na nich. Chyba iż pozna się ich słabość (np w przypadku piasku - woda), wykorzysta się Haki - tajemnicza siła, która pozwala na kontakt fizyczny z użytkownikami Logii bądź natrafi się użytkownik Paramecia, który będzie naturalnym wrogiem danej Logii (np przypadek Luffy'ego, który był naturalnym wrogiem Logii Enela). Użytkownika Logii można też fizycznie trafić jeśli wykorzysta się bronie (np. miecze, kule itp.) lub kajdany wykonane z Kairoseki. Logia zwana "ciemnością" jest całkowicie inna. Gdyż użytkownik tej Logii (w tym przypadku Marshall D. Teach) jest niezdolny do unikania fizycznych ataków i musi przyjmować każdy cios na siebie. Lecz potrafi zniwelować moce innych użytkowników diabelskich owoców (nie na stałe) poprzez dotyk. Zoan Owoce Zoan pozwalają użytkowników przekształcać w określone zwierzę. Ten typ owoców przewiduje trzy formy: naturalna postać użytkownika, hybryda (pół-człowiek, pół-zwierzę) oraz pełną formę zwierzęcia bądź człowieka. Jednakże Chopper za pomocą narkotyku "Rumble Ball" potrafi zwiększyć liczbę przemian do siedmiu. Owoce Zoan głównie poprawiają fizyczne możliwości i pozwala na używanie trzech form przemian do walki. Lecz to sam użytkownik musi odkryć korzyści, które mogą płynąć z tych przemian. Według ostatnich informacji okazuje się, że owoce typu Zoan mogą być tworzone sztucznie. Są tworzone dla jednego z Yonko (Kaido) w setkach. Paramecia Najpopularniejszy typ diabelskich owoców. Owoce te zawierają również największą różnorodność widoczną do tej pory w One Piece. Na przykład: można zdobyć ciało z gumy bądź trucizny, jak również stać kolczastym, bądź niewidzialnym, czy otrzymać zdolność dzielenia się na części. Dlatego owoce Paramecia uznawane są za najbardziej nieprzewidywalne na świecie i niekiedy odstraszają ludzi od spożycia nieznanego diabelskiego owocu. Także w mocy widoczna jest przeogromna różnica. Dobrym przykładem jest Białobrody, który pomimo iż posiada owoc typu Paramecia jest uznawany za Najsilniejszego Człowieka Świata. Sposób w jaki zostanie wykorzystywany i manipulowany taki owoc, zależy w dużej mierze od samych użytkowników. Dlatego więc większość użytkowników Paramecia zadowoleni swym dotychczasowym poziomem mocy, nie wykorzystują w pełni możliwości zdolności swego diabelskiego owocu. Natomiast użytkownicy, którzy chcą brnąć do przodu, jak na przykład: Luffy, wciąż odkrywa sposób na udoskonala swych umiejętności diabelskiego owocu. Niestety typ Paramecia jest specyficzną grupą owoców, która niekiedy ze względu na szczególne cechy i usprawnienia ciała mogą być uznane za "zbędne" dla samego użytkownika i dają więcej szkód niż korzyści. Typ Paramecia są również uważane za najłatwiejsze do walki, ponieważ mogą one być przewidywalne i często odkrywa się ich możliwości w bardzo krótkim okresie czasu (jak zauważył Enel). Sztuczne Diabelskie Owoce Postęp technologiczny ostatnich kilkunastu lat umożliwił stworzenie Sztucznych Diabelskich Owoców (人造悪魔の実 Jinzō Akuma no Mi). Są to diabelskie owoce wytwarzane za pomocą różnorodnych chemikaliów i procesów technologicznych ale ich spożycie wiąże się z pewnym ryzykiem dla spożywającego. Są one dostępne tylko w odmianie Zoan. Jednak istnieje pewna zasadnicza różnica między sztucznymi a prawdziwymi owocami Zoan: SMILE poza trzema klasycznymi formami, pozwala użytkownikowi zmienić określoną ludzką część ciała w wybraną część zwierzęcą. Sprawia to, że SMILE, pomimo bycia typu Zoan, posiada zdolności podobne do typu Paramecia. Ciekawostki * Jeżeli Owoc zostanie zjedzony przez Ryboluda albo Syrenę, czyli istoty, które z natury żyją w wodzie, to mimo wszystko tracą one zdolność do pływania i oddychania pod powierzchnią. * Niektóre owoce mogą trwale wpłynąć na wygląd zewnętrzny użytkownika (np. Sube Sube no Mi i Hobi Hobi no Mi). * Oda wyjaśnił w SBS, że wystarczy zjeść tylko pierwszy kęs diabelskiego owocu, by posiąść jego moc. Reszta diabelskiego owocu staje się wtedy zwykłym, ale nadal smakującym równie paskudnie, bezużytecznym owocem. Ponieważ ta wiedza nie jest jednak powszechnie dostępna w świecie One Piece większość osób zjada cały diabelski owoc, nieświadoma bezcelowości takiego działania. * Wszyscy znani użytkownicy przebudzonych diabelskich owoców typu Zoan znajdują się w Impel Down. * Przebudzeni użytkownicy diabelskich owoców typu Zoan, którzy pracują w Impel Down, mają przedrostek "Mino" plus nazwa zwierzęcia którym się stali. Nie wiadomo do końca, czy dodawanie przedrostka "Mino" do przebudzonych diabelskich owoców Zoan to zasada ogólna w świecie, czy też zasada (lub moda) panująca tylko w Impel Down. Użytkownicy Diabelskich Owoców Ankieta Nawigacja Kategoria:Diabelskie Owoce Kategoria:Roślinność